KHFB!
by reraimu
Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. All27.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tsuna gets a facebook. ALL27.**

**Tweekerz: Welcome to KHFB, otherwise known as Katekyo Hitman ****Facebook****! Yeah, I'm jumping on the Facebook!fic band wagon.**

**Warning: There will be a lot of swearing in this, along with sensitive subject material, such as gay and whatnot. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON. Also, Het pairings will be in here as well, for those who request it. Basically, this little fic will contain many different pairings in each post. 90% of it will be yaoi, and if I feel like making a het pairing, then I will.**

**Each chapter will be stand-alone, and may or may not relate to other chapters. They will not necessarily be in order.**

**There's also really no time frame for this. It's just floating around in space, so this could be set before the Future arc, or after, or whatever.  
**

**Also, regarding names, they will be listed in Western fashion, since that's how Facebook is anyway. So instead of Sawada Tsunayoshi, his name will be listed as Tsunayoshi Sawada. :]**

**On to the fic!**

**

* * *

**  
**Tsunayoshi Sawada** likes **If There Is Going To Be An Apocalypse In 2012 It Better Be A Zombie One** and **4** other pages.  
(**Takeshi Yamamoto** and **Longchamp Naito** like this)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada:** I'm so sore QAQ

**Kyoko Sasagawa**: Awwwww.

**Colonnello**: Reborn sure lay one on ya', kora!

**Xanxus:** Pussy.

**Hayato Gokudera:** 10th! Do you need me to get you some aspirin?

(**Tsunayoshi Sawada** likes this.)

**Tsunayoshi Sawada:** Oops sorry. I accidentally liked that...and no! That's okay. Thanks! :]

**Hayato Gokudera:** But!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada: **NO.  
(**Takeshi Yamamoto** and 10 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** is now friends with **Kyoya Hibari.**

**Takeshi Yamamoto:** :O

**Mukuro Rokudo:** That's hilarious.  
(**Ryohei Sasagawa** and 14 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Haru Miura** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Tsuuuuuuu~ na! Hi hi! :3

**Hayato Gokudera:** What a stupid ass post.

**Haru Miura:** Hahi? :S  
(**Ryohei Sasagawa** likes this.)

**Ryohei Sasagawa**: They should have an EXTREME like.  
(**Takeshi Yamamoto** and 7 other people like this.)

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun. ;D

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Ummm...what?

**Mukuro Rokudo**: Mm, nothing.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: ?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Wait...I thought you were in Vendicare? Hieee!

**Hayato Gokudera**: De-friend him 10th!

**Mukuro Rokudo**: :/

**Takeshi Yamamoto:** Haha, they have Internet in Vendicare? :D

**Mukuro Rokudo**: My eye can channel wi-fi.  
(**Dino Cavallone** and 12 other friends like this.)

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Haha, really? Sweet!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: -facewall-

* * *

**Colonnello** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Sawada! Reborn wants to know why you haven't accepted his friend request yet, kora?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: I kind of don't want to...

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: lol, Tsuna.

* * *

**Dino Cavallone** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: 'sup lil bro!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hi Dino! :D

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hello?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Where'd you go? I was about to IM you.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: ?

**Dino Cavallone**: Haha, sorry! I accidentally knocked over the hard drive! Lol!  
(**Romario** likes this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** is now friends with **Reborn**.

**Reborn**: Finally.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Eh heh heh...don't shoot me.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Please. C:

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Reborn doesn't have a last name! Haha! What!  
(**Kyoya Hibari **and 5 other people like this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** *** Takeshi Yamamoto**: I forgot what to study for math! Ack! D:

**Hayato Gokudera**: You can ask me 10th!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Oh...okay. What did we have to study for?

**Hayato Gokudera**: Want me to come over? I'll help you!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: No, it's okay!

**Hayato Gokudera**: It's fine! Anything for you 10th!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: No! I'm alright, really.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Gokudera?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Gokudera? Umm...

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Is studying with Gokudera. -_-  
(**Hayato Gokudera** likes this.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ****Tsuna**** gets a ****Facebook****. ALL27.**

**Pairings in this post: D27, 6927**

**

* * *

**

**Dino Cavallone** listed **Tsunayoshi Sawada** as his brother.  
(**Tsunayoshi Sawada** likes this.)

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Yay! We're true bro's now! :D

**Dino Cavallone**: Bitchin~

**Ryohei Sasagawa**: I thought I was your brother Tsuna? This makes me EXTREMELY sad!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hieee! Sorry! Sorry!

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** listed **Ryohei Sasagawa** as his brother.  
(**Ryohei Sasagawa** and 8 others like this.)

**Ryohei Sasagawa**: Extreme! :D

**Mukuro Rokudo**: Can I be your Daddy Tsunayoshi-kun? Kufufu~

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Dislike!

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: The baby told me to inform you of your training session with the bucking horse this evening.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Eh? When did this happen?

**Kyoya Hibari**: Idk.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Reborn's always doing this! I live with him! Why can't he just tell me these things?

**Kyoya Hibari**: You're going to make this post exceedingly lengthy, herbivore. -tonfa-

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hiee! Sorry Hibari-san! I'll shut up now.

**Dino Cavallone**: Hibari! Stop scaring Tsuna!

**Kyoya Hibari**: No.  
(**Reborn** and 9 others like this.)

* * *

**Dino Cavallone** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Ready for tonight? :]

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: I guess so...

**Dino Cavallone**: I'm gonna' work you hard, little brother.  
(**Hana Kurokawa** likes this.)

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: O_O

**Hayato Gokudera**: wtf? Why did you like that?

**Hana Kurokawa**: Because.

**Kyoko Sasagawa**: Hana!

**Hana Kurokawa**: ...

* * *

**Reborn** * **Dino Cavallone**: How did Dame-Tsuna do?

**Dino Cavallone**: He was awesome~

**Reborn**: You're lying.

**Dino Cavallone**: No I'm not!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: No he's not!

**Reborn**:...

**Reborn**: You're supposed to be doing homework right now, Baka-Tsuna.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Crap! Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's just, Dino PMed me right now and uhm. Sorry!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Reborn?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: I said I was sorry!

**Dino Cavallone**: lol

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: My head huuuuuurts. ;-;  
(**Reborn** likes this.)

**Reborn**: That's what you get. Idiot.

**Dino Cavallone**: Want me to kiss it better Tsuna? Ahh~ :D

**Mukuro Rokudo**: Dislike.  
(**Hana Kurokawa** and 15 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Tweekerz: Short, I know. Review please? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. ALL27.**  
**Pairings for this post: S27, D18, 6927**

* * *

**Superbi Squalo** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hey you little shit. You have Xanxus as a friend and not me? WTF.

**Lussuria**: Tsuna's not my friend either ;^;

**Superbi Squalo**: gtfo of my post Lussuria.

**Lussuria**: Meanie! -runs away-

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hieee! That wasn't very nice!

**Superbi Squalo**: Stfu and friend me. VOIIII.

* * *

**Reborn** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Did you get my PM?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Yeah, but I haven't read it yet lol.  
(**Colonnello** likes this.)

**Reborn**: Read it. Now.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** * **Reborn**: Why couldn't YOU just make the event invitation? And why do you have to tell me on facebook? You live with me!

**Reborn**: Are you whining Dame-Tsuna?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: ...no.

**Reborn**: Make the event.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: But! Agh.

**Colonnello**: Sounds like Reborn doesn't know how to make a fb event, kora! Hahahaha.  
(**Takeshi Yamamoto** likes this.)

**Nana Sawada**: lol!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Mom!

**Nana Sawada**: Hi Tsu-Kun! Hi Tsu-Kun's friends! Dinner's ready! -chu-

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Mom! Oh gawd.

**Mukuro Rokudo**: That's just precious, Tsu-Kun~

**Haru Miura**: Tsuna was embarrassed! Hahi!

**Hayato Gokudera**: Leave 10th alone!

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: lolololol. I bet Tsuna's blushing.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: OTL  
(**Kyoko Sasagawa** and **10** other friends like this.)

* * *

**Reborn** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Make the event.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Sheesh! Okay!

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Did everyone get the event invitation for tomorrow?

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Got it! Another game? Sweet.

**Hayato Gokudera**: It's a fucking training session, retard.

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Sure! Haha!

**Ryohei Sasagawa**: I accidentally declined mine to the extreme!

**Haru Miura**: Haru didn't get an invitation... ;3;

**Hayato Gokudera**: You weren't invited, bitch.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Gokudera!

**Haru Miura**: Jerk face!  
(**Colonnello** and** Lal Mirch** like this.)

**Kyoya Hibari**: That clumsy buffoon won't be there, will he?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Most likely. :x

**Dino Cavallone**: Tsuna! You agreed with him! :S And Kyoya! -kiss kiss-

**Kyoya Hibari**: Do that again and I'll make soup out of your turtle.  
(**Mukuro Rokudo** likes this.)

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo *** **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Mmm, can't wait to see you at tomorrow's "game", Tsunayoshi-kun. ;]

**Hayato Gokudera**: How the FUCK are you still on facebook?

**Mukuro Rokudo**: I already told you. I can channel wi-fi through my eye.  
(**Ken Joshima** likes this)

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: That's still so cool, haha.  
(**Kyoya Hibari** and **Tetsuya Kusakabe** like this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** * **Superbi Squalo**: Hey, I've friend requested you 2 times already and you ignored both!

**Superbi Squalo**: wtfever.

**Superbi Squalo**: Do it again.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: ...okay.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** is now friends with **Superbi Squalo** and **2** other people.

**Belphegor**: Ushishishi~ I really shouldn't be accepting peasant requests.

**Lussuria**: Yay! :D

**Superbi Squalo**: Took you long enough.

* * *

**Superbi Squalo** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: See you tomorrow, little shit.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hieee! But you guys weren't even invited!

**Superbi Squalo**: WTF. So now you don't want me there? WTF.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: I do! I do want you there! It's just...Reborn didn't say you guys could come...

**Superbi Squalo**: Fuck him.  
(**Hana Kurokawa** likes this.)

**Superbi Squalo**:...

* * *

**Superbi Squalo *** **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: VOIII. What are you doing tomorrow night?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: ...sleeping. ._. Oh gawd, are you guys still showing up tomorrow?

**Superbi Squalo**: Well FUCK. Don't we sound so fucking eager.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: No! It's just...nm. D:

**Superbi Squalo**: We'll be in for a week.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Whyyy? And I'll be too tired! No!

**Superbi Squalo**: Well I dgaf if you're tired and shit. We're still going somewhere.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: what's dgaf? And where?

**Superbi Squalo**: don't give a fuck. And you'll see.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: ;-;

* * *

**(Mobile) Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Omg. I'm on break. My muscles hurt. I'm sweaty. I'm thirsty. I think I ripped my mittens. Hiiieee!

**Reborn**: No facebooking while on break. Double laps for you.

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: haha!

**Reborn**: You too Yamamoto.

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: awww. D:

* * *

**Reborn** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Why were you missing last night?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: umm.

**Superbi Squalo**: The little fucker was with me.

**Reborn**: What were you two doing?

**Superbi Squalo**: We were "training".

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Oh geez kill me now.

* * *

**Tweekerz: Squalo is a tough bitch. :/**  
**Review!**  
**Glossary (in case you've been living under a rock):**  
**Dgaf: don't give a fuck.**  
**Stfu: shut the fuck up**  
**Gtfo: get the fuck out**  
**Nm: nevermind**  
**OTL: supposed to look like a little man bending over in shame.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review replies:**

**iLoli**: Thank you! Glad I made you lolzz. **ezcap1st**: It is. **naruke3176**: Dino hits on Tsuna so hard that I can't even finish this sentence. **AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**: I know! Man, I would love to put some Giotto or Alaude in here...but I can't. Unless I just make some kind of time warp thing. But nah. **animebaka14**: making each chapter too long would make it uninteresting, or tire someone out. xD and yeah, hetero, but ya' gotta' keep an open mind about these things. LOL this should be the other way around.** I-Love-Anime0**: my fav part too! **chibigurl305**: glad you like it! it's hard not to abuse Tsuna! **AngelDono**: omg. Mafia Wars lololol. I might just put that in there and credit you for the idea ;D **catxmelons**: why thank you! i try, i try ;D **Sachiel Angelo**: there will be plenty more! **hamandeggrock**: thank ya! **NeutronStarsCollide**: All27 is win! and Facebook is fun and fast, make one! **nangbi**: thanks :] **Kichou**: Some posts will get crazier haha.

**4Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. ALL27.**  
**Pairings: CLal, 5927, 80Haru(?)**

* * *

**Colonnello** and **Lal Mirch** are in a relationship.  
(**Dino Cavallone** and 23 others like this.)

**Reborn**: :3

**Ryohei Sasagawa**: EXTREME Congrats!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: I'm happy for you two! :]

**Colonnello**: I feel like a real man, Kora!

**Lal Mirch**: Shut up :/

* * *

**Colonnello** * **Lal Mirch**: We should go see a movie, kora!

**Lal Mirch**: I think we're going to need an adult with us. Since you know...we're infants and all.

**Colonnello**: Oh yeah...kora! We'll just sneak in with the family ahead of us.

**Lal Mirch**: If we get caught...:[

**Colonnello**: You're safe with me, kora!  
(**Lal Mirch** likes this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: It's too sunny. D:

**Ryohei Sasagawa**: My bad Tsuna. I'll tone it down to the extreme!

**Tsunaoshi Sawada**: lol Ryohei xD

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: ?

**Hayato Gokudera**: Baseball freak doesn't get it.

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: What?

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Ohhhhhh. Haha!

* * *

**(Mobile) Lal Mirch**: At the movies with Colonnello. :]

**(Mobile) Colonnello**: You're updating your status while talking to me, kora! D:

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: I still don't understand how you guys know how to use facebook. Or have phones. Why am I conversing with infants anyway? Haha!  
(**Hayato Gokudera** and 12 other friends like this.)

**Hana Kurokawa**: That's exactly what I've been thinking...

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hi 10th!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hi Gokudera! :D

**Hayato Gokudera**: I kinda' wanted to ask you something.

**Tsunayoshi Gokudera**: Sure! Go ahead. :]

**Hayato Gokudera**: Can I PM you?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Yup yup.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto** posted a picture.  
(**Haru Miura** and 9 other friends like this)

**Dino Cavallone**: Sexy!

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: lol shut up.

**Haru Miura**: Ohhhh. You look handsome Yamamoto! :3

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Haha, thanks! I try. ;D

**Haru Miura**: You certainly do! Nice arm muscles. o3o

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Would you like to touch 'em someday? :]

**Haru Miura**: o/ / /o

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: -flexes-

**Haru Miura**: -faints-

**Hayato Gokudera**: Will you guys stop flirting and hook the hell up. I'm gonna fucking dislike this shit because I keep on getting stupid ass updates.  
(**Superbi Squalo** likes this.)

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto** * **Haru Miura**: Hey Haru, wanna' go eat lunch on Saturday?

**Haru Miura**: I'd love to, hahi!

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Sweet! I'll PM you details.

**Haru Miura**: OuO

* * *

**(Mobile) Tsunayoshi Sawada**: At the movies standing in line with Gokudera. The lady in front of us has her pants torn in the back...lol.

**Dino Cavallone**: TROLLOLOL.

**Kyoko Sasagawa**: xD

**Hana Kurokawa**: That's so sad.

**Dino Cavallone**: And you haven't told her yet?

**Dr. Shamal**: What color are her panties?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: ...blue.  
(**Dr. Shamal** likes this.)

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: I learned something new today: Shamal has a facebook.  
(**Reborn** and 18 other friends like this.)

**Bianchi**: Perverted old man.  
(**Ryohei Sasagawa** and 15 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera**: Had an awesome time with the 10th!  
(**Tsunayoshi Sawada** and 8 other friends like this.)

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Today was funnn!

**Hayato Gokudera**: It was!

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: That movie was kind of scary though...I'm paranoid now.

**Hayato Gokudera**: I'll text you until you fall asleep?

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: ./ / /.

**Hayato Gokudera**: :]

**Lussuria**: Ohhhhh. Kissy kissy! Oh la la~ !  
(**Bellphegor** likes this.)

**Hayato Gokudera**: STFU AND GTFO. You too princess.

**Belphegor**: I'm a prince! :O

* * *

**Xanxus** changed his occupation to **BAMF**.  
(**Belphegor, Superbi Squalo**, and **Lussuria** like this.)

* * *

**Tweekerz: review!**  
**Glossary**  
**BAMF: bad ass mother fucker**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Replies:**

**runwithanime**: there will be R27 my child, be patient. R27 is my absolute fav pairing, so I'm saving it for a special post. And more colonnello coming later! :3 **Imitation** **Angel**: We all know Xanxus is a bamf, because he dgaf. I was just on fb too...shh. Lets never speak of this again. **Lullaby** **Spectrum**: I will, I will! **NeutronStarsCollide**: yay! Gold! I gotta' tell ya, writing these fb posts are EXTREMELY fun. No lie. The formats a bitch though. And I'll keep 'em comin'! **Sachiel** **Angel**: I really wish they had a dislike button, but I think it would just hurt people's feelings. For example: "Darling, we're having a baby!" DISLIKE. **Crimson** **Lizard**: Woah, laughing that long huh? I'm glad I've accomplished something with this xD **Kichou**: 1827 is here! A legit 6927 will be in another...hmmm...2 or 3 posts. Haha! **AngelDono**: Oh yeh bby, Xanxus. If Hibird suddenly had a facebook...I would be scared shitless. I actually have a surprise for later. Someone's gonna get a facebook...or should I say...something. -shifty eyes- **hamandeggrock**: I hate it when mothers friend request you, and you so badly wanna ignore them, but then you feel guilty. **AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**: it's weird, for some reason I can't take to 8059 xD. Its cute and I read doujin of them for smut purposes, and there WILL be 8059 in here, but I can't resist the call of 8027, or 5927. But that's prolly cuz I like to whore Tsuna around lol. **Saruko**: you're EXTREMELY welcome! *glomp/hugs you back* :D **IchigoStrawberryXX**: thank you! Facebook is funny in real life too! **Mel**-**Chama**: Thank youuu! Dino better watch his turtle…. **Kanjecture**: We all gotta' love Hana. **anime**-**spade**: Heck yes, Fran's gonna' have one! Later though. :D **BLG**: That was a mistake on my part, I type these posts on my phone, so sometimes I make these stupid little errors. I barely noticed it yesterday lolllll. Thanks for pointing it out though! Thanks for reviewing~!**  
**  
**Summary**: **Tsuna gets a ****Facebook****. All27.  
Pairings in this post: 1827, unrequited 6927**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Should I cut my hair? :/

**Hayato Gokudera**: NO 10th!

**Haru** **Miura**: Nooooooooo. ;3;

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Whatever you want Tsuna!

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: Get it like mine! Extremely short and sexy!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: No, for the love of samba, no.  
(**Haru** **Miura** likes this.)

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: I like your hair the way it is Tsu-Kun! :3

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** is in a relationship with **Mukuro Rokudo**.

**Reborn**: ?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: WTFUUUUUUUUCK.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Wow! Didn't see that coming. Haha!

**Haru** **Miura**: T_T

**Nana** **Sawada**: My baby has a girlfriend! -blush-  
(**Kyoya** **Hibari** likes this.)

**Dr**. **Shamal**: LOL

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: ehh...Mukuro is a guy, Mrs. Sawada.

**Dr**. **Shamal**: I would know, I'm a doctor.

**Nana** **Sawada**: Oops! Silly me!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: I don't approve of this.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: At all.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Not true. Not true. NOT TRUE. Mukuro hacked my account!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Aww, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're no fun.

* * *

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Sometimes, when I'm depressed, I like to cut myself...

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: Oh my goodness!

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: wut.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: Serious?

**Hana** **Kurokawa**: I know a good therapist.

**Haru** **Miura**: Don't do that! Hahi! ;-;

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Yamamoto? What? PM me immediately!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: ...another slice of cheesecake.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: ...

**Dino** **Cavallone**: LMAO.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: wtf lol

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What? But...Yamamoto...what?

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: roflmao

**Colonnello**: hahahahahahahaha kora!

**Dino** **Cavallone**: lololol someone screen cap this.

* * *

**Kyoya** **Hibari** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Your relationship status. Change it.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't know how!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Profile. Info. Basic Info. Relationships. None. Save.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I still don't know how! Facebook is complicated!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: PM me your password. I'll change it for you.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't think I should do that...

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Do it or I'll bite you to death at school tomorrow, herbivore.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Okay okay! Hiiiee!

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** is in a relationship with **Kyoya Hibari.**  
(**Kyoya** **Hibari** likes this.)

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: :O Tsunayoshi-kun! How could you?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Tsuna gets around haha!

**Tetsuya** **Kusakabe**: When did this happen?

**Superbi** **Squalo**: Fucking lame.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I didn't do it! Hibari-san hacked my account! Why are people hacking my page all of a sudden?

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: You gave me the password.  
(**Reborn** and 7 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** is engaged to **Kyoya** **Hibari**.  
(**Reborn** and 14 other friends likes this.)

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Stop hacking my account Hibari-san! Imma have to change my password...

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: When's the wedding? :D

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: I got dibs on best man.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: There is no wedding!

**Reborn**: That's not what facebook says.

**Colonnello**: Facebook never lies, kora.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: I bet Tsuna wears the dress in this relationship~  
(**Bianchi** and 6 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Mukuro** **Rokudo** poked **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hey!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: That's for getting engaged. :/

* * *

**Mukuro** **Rokudo** poked **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Quit it!

* * *

**Mukuro** **Rokudo** poked **Tsunayoshi Sawada**.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Will you stop poking me!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: I don't think I will.

**Chrome** **Dokuro**: Master, you should really stop poking Boss.  
(**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** likes this.)

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: :/

* * *

**Belphegor**: Ushishishi~ I feel extra princely this evening.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: WHO THE FUCK CARES.

**Belphegor**: You should. I'm a prince.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: stfu princess.

**Belphegor**: I'm a prince!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: coulda' fooled me.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: When I saw first saw him, I thought he was just a blond girl with a dental problem. Haha!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: dental?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: he smiles a lot.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: fucking creepy.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: ikr! And that tiara!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: so gay!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: is it even real?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: idk!

**Belphegor**: I'm still here.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: lol sorry.

* * *

**Superbi** **Squalo**: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

**Xanxus**: Stop. Fucking. Yelling. All the time.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: Sorry boss.

**Belphegor**: Ushishishi~ Squalo got told.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: fuck you!

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** invited **Kyoya Hibari** to play **Farm Town**.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: What is this contraption.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Um, Hibari-san, will you pluck my  
carrots?

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Mmm, I'll pluck your carrots Tsunayoshi-kun~

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: oh...I kind of didn't ask you...

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hiieeee! I just got it! No way, no way! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: ;D

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: What a nuisance.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** * **Kyoya** **Hibari**: Will you at least water my grass then?

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: No.

* * *

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: So booooored. I hate math. QnQ

(**Mobile**) **Kyoya** **Hibari**: You're on your phone during class time. Cell phone usage is forbidden on school grounds. I'm going to have to bite you to death, herbivore.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't do that. It'll never happen again, hieee! And you're on a phone too!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: I'm exempt. There will be consequences for your actions.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: No I'm sorry!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Second floor. Boys bathroom by the east hall. Be there.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: hiieeeeee!

* * *

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto** * **Hayato Gokudera**: Do you know where Tsuna is? He's gonna miss melon bread Tuesday!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Dude. wtf why are you fbing me I'm standing right next to you.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Haha!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Retard.

* * *

**Kyoya** **Hibari** tagged **Tsunayoshi Sawada** in a photo.

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: O_O

**Belphegor**: ushishishi~

**Colonnello**: Woah. Kora.

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: Hey! That looks like the 2nd floor bathroom!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: This upsets me.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: Is that who I think it is?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: 10th?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Why does Hibari have a pic of Tsuna?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: fuck that! What are all those bruise marks on 10th's neck?

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** * **Kyoya Hibari**: Why did you do thaaaaat? Now people are gonna make fun of me! Hiiiee!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: I told you, herbivore. There are consequences.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Well, I'm wearing a scarf tomorrow. :/

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: You will do no such thing. School policy forbids it.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Delete the pic!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: No. I'm growing rather fond of it.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Weirdo!  
(**Reborn** likes this.)

* * *

**Glossary-**

**ikr: I know right**

**roflmao: rolling on floor laughing my ass off (in this context)**

**fbing: facebooking**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Replies:**

**anime-spade**: I can imagine Gokudera crying at the wedding. lololol. I don't use chat often while I'm on FB. I guess I just like everyone to know my business. OTL I'm kidding xD That would be so bitchin if someone did actually roleplay this. It would be retarded and hilarious at the same time! Oh yeah, and R27 is here. I couldn't resist. **fitha**: Yay! thanks! **ezcap1st**: 1827 is the shit! Tsuna needs to watch what he's saying 8D **LullabySpectrum**: Thanks for watching me on DevArt! The cheesecake part is actually from a meme that's lurking around on the interwebz. I wonder if anybody has seen it before? Platonic love! **special agent akane**: Oh, that Xanxus! What a bamf! If Reborn hacked Tsuna's account...he'd probably delete it. LOL **Atsuko-san**: I can imagine Mukuro saying something perverted like that. **dolphinherovamp5**: Thanks! **Louiroui**: ILU too. It wouldn't let me put the little dot in your name D: I like to put in my own interpretation of the characters. like for instance, I somehow always imagine Mukuro to be this gigantic perv, but its hot for some strange reason. iono. xD **BLG**: The best kind of fun is mindless! :D **Tsuki no Akebono**: Oh why thank you. **xxx BlackDarkAce xxx**: But I want them to add me on Facebook! ;-; **AngelDono**: 0027 will definitely be in here, because I love that pairing too! I even like 2700, which is crazy for me because I always picture Tsuna as a bottom. 8D **Kichou**: This fic needed some 1827 in here, to spice it up. It's like i'm talking about soup. The cheesecake part was my favorite too. **Sachiel Angelo**: I'm glad that this little fic made you laugh. Tsuna is probably the most cutest anime character in the history of whatever. I loooove him. **naruke3176**: Hibari is a total creeper. Watch out. **Mel-Chama**: The way I have fun on Facebook is by looking up random words in the search box to see what pages come up. Hilarious. Wall posts are extremely fun when you're being retarded with friends xD **Alineup**: hee hee, Dino.** NeutronStarsCollide**: 1827 is my 3rd favorite pairing! Xanxus knows when to speak his mind, doesn't he? **RiCa1826**: Thank you! I will! :D T**he-Saddest-Of-Them-All**: I will, I will! My job it put a little laughter in people's lives when they read this. **catxmelons**: You know what, your username always makes me crack up. sorry. i just had to get that out. anyway, THANK YOUUU. Hibari is a sneaky-sneak. **Black Rose-Silver Moonlight**: Thank you so much! **BelxFran**: Why yes! I do request pairings, so anything goes. :D **DatAznKid**: He is! **CircusKittyCat**: Here it is!

**Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. All27.**

**Pairings in this post: R27, IemitsuNana, 8059 (if you squint)**

* * *

**NOTE: I had to tweak with Reborn for this post. Not to say that I don't like infant!R27…because I do….shhhh. Anyway, in this post, for some magical reason, Reborn gets his true body back. So yeah, he's tall and sexy and deadly now. So just imagine him as an adult.**

* * *

**Reborn** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Baka-Tsuna, I saw your test scores today.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Hiiieee! I can explain.

**Reborn**: Go ahead.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: I didn't get to study last week because Lambo ripped up my study guide!

**Reborn**: Excuses.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: No! I tried to, srsly, I did! Believe me!

**Reborn**: Lies.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: I'm not lying! I tried to study what I could remember, but I suck at math! I'm sorry! I'm really, really, really, really, really

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: really, really, really, really sorry.

**Reborn**: There's no room for failure, Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm sorry! Don't shoot me. Or hit me. Or maim me while I'm sleeping.

**Reborn**: Hm. I haven't tried that one before.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What!

* * *

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hey Tsuna! Gokudera and I were gonna' hit the mall today. Wanna' come? :D

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I can't. I'm grounded.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: I didn't know your mom still grounded you! Lol! That's funny!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: and sort of sad actually.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: My mom didn't ground me…D:

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: o-o

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Your dad then? Isn't he away on some srs business?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: It was Reborn…

(**Kyoya** **Hibari** likes this.)

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: ;-;

* * *

**Mukuro** **Rokudo** * **Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Oya, oya. A little birdy told me that the ex-baby has grounded you, Tsunayoshi-kun~

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: ….yeah. D:

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Excellent.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: why?

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: You can be the princess, and I can be the dashing prince that comes to save you from your enslavement. I'll be there. Wait for me. Kufufu~

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: NO. NO. NO. NO. Aren't you in Vendicare? And how are you on facebook again?

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: :/ Well then, when you sleep tonight, I'll sneak into your dreams and save you. Try to make them as lewd as humanly possible.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't want you to save me!

**Belphegor**: But I'm a REAL prince! Let me save him. Ushishishi…

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: This is an A and B conversation, please C your way out of it.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: BUUUUURN.

* * *

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: being grounded sucks. :/

(**Mobile**) **Reborn**: Being grounded means that you also have no computer privileges, Baka-Tsuna. Get off.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm on my cell! And stop calling me that! I have a regular, normal name!

**Reborn**: Don't make me come in there.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't care! I locked my door…so there!

**Reborn**: Idiot. That didn't keep me away last time.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: …..but that…nm.

**Reborn**: I can do it again you know.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: But it felt weird! No fair! Hiiiee!

**Reborn**: You weren't complaining.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I locked my window this time!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Reborn?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Helloooo?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: oh man.

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: I didn't understand this convo at all.

* * *

**Nana** **Sawada**: I just heard glass shatter from my son's room…

(**Iemitsu** **Sawada** and 7 other friends like this.)

**Iemitsu** **Sawada**: Hi wife!

**Nana** **Sawada**: Hi husband! Lol Hello darling! :D –kiss-

**Iemitsu** **Sawada**: -kiss kiss- Now what's this about Tsuna?

**Nana** **Sawada**: I don't know really. I just heard glass shattering or something upstairs.

**Iemitsu** **Sawada**: Odd.

**Nana** **Sawada**: Well, Reborn did go up there a while ago. I'm sure they're fine. Should I go check?

**Iemitsu** **Sawada**: Nah, they're probably just wrestling up there. That's my boy! Strong and manly!

**Nana** **Sawada**: Just like Papa!

**Iemitsu** **Sawada**: Couldn't have done it without Mama. ;D

**Nana** **Sawada**: Ohhhh~

* * *

**Dr. Shamal** * **Nana** **Sawada**: I can't help but notice you have such lovely profile pictures.

**Nana Sawada**: Oh! Thank you! :D

**Dr. Shamal**: No problem. Have you considered modeling?

**Iemitsu Sawada**: BACK OFF SHAMAL.

(**Basil** and 17 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera * Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Heya' 10th! Sucks you couldn't go to the mall with me and baseball freak. The fucker kept talking my ear off.

**Hayato Gokudera**: 10th?

**Hayato Gokudera**: You're not mad are you?

**Hayato Gokudera**: are you there?

**Hayato Gokudera**: I bought a hat for you. I don't know if you wear hats, but it looks pretty tight.

**Hayato Gokudera**: ? D:

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera *Takeshi Yamamoto**: 10th hasn't been on facebook since he was grounded. I'm worried.

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: Dude, that was just yesterday! Chillax! Haha!

**Hayato Gokudera**: But he usually responds to my posts within a few minutes. Maybe he's in trouble?

**Takeshi Yamamoto**: I doubt it.

**Hayato Gokudera**: It's better to be safe. Maybe I should just like…go over and check on him.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: No, don't do that. If you go over Reborn might blow a gasket.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: he'll fucking shoot me huh.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: No! He'd never do that.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: where the fuck have you been.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: His gun is fake. Reborn would never have a real gun, haha!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Reborn takes his games seriously, like…life or death or something. I always thought that was pretty weird.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: you know what, I give up. You're fucking hopeless.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: what did I do?

* * *

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto** * **Hayato** **Gokudera**: Wanna' come over?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Might as well. I'm fucking bored.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: yay!

**Lussuria**: Can I come~?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Fuck no.

**Lussuria**: Awwww. But Ryohei isn't available today! I'm lonely ;-;

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Turf head?

**Lussuria**: Ahhh, yes. He's such a fine specimen, and when I say fine, I mean F I N E.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: EW FUCK. STOP. JUST STOP.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: I think I barfed a little in my mouth, haha!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: TMI.

* * *

**Nana** **Sawada * Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Young man! I was cleaning your room today and I found a gigantic hole in your window! What in the world!

**(Mobile) Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh crap! I forgot to patch it up! I'm sorry!

**Nana** **Sawada**: HOW can you FORGET something like that?

**Nana** **Sawada**: AND. I found a bird sitting on your pillow!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: A bird?

**Nana** **Sawada**: Yes! It keeps on singing this strange song and I can't for the life of me get it to go away! Lambo is scared of it for some reason.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: Wait….what does it look like?

**Nana** **Sawada**: It's small and round and yellow. It's kind of cute actually. Lol

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**: HIEEE. Hibird!

**Nana** **Sawada**: What's a hibird?

**Reborn**: My apologies, Mama. I'll get it fixed today, and remove the bird.

**Nana** **Sawada**: Oh, well, okay! Thank you Reborn~

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: No fair!

* * *

**Reborn** * **Kyoya** **Hibari**: Your little bird has run away.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: So it has.

**Reborn**: It's a nuisance. We can't get it to stop singing.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: I see.

**Reborn**: Come and take it away.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Yeah! Hibird won't get off my pillow! And I'm sleepy!

**Reborn**: Dame-Tsuna, you're still grounded. Get off.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: :/ fiiiiiiiine.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: It'll leave eventually.

**Reborn**: Eventually.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: This is so awkward…lol

(**Hayato** **Gokudera** and 12 others friends like this.)

* * *

**Bonus: This is what was happening behind the scenes when Nana heard that strange shattering sound from upstairs.**

**Pairing in this small ficlet: R27**

**Written for my best, best, best friend, who also shares my love for R27, and also, because since this is a Reborn post, I might as well just add this here. Or maybe it's because R27 is my favorite pairing and I want to shamelessly promote it in hopes that there will be more fanfics written about these two. Who knows, haha!**

* * *

Tsuna hastily exited the browser on his phone and flipped the device shut, setting it down on his mattress where it jingled and clinked—Haru had gotten him way too many phone charms. He swiftly trotted towards his bedroom door and toggled the knob, heaving a sigh of relief when he found it locked. He then checked the window and made sure it was fastened in place, the shutters drawn close.

The window was shut tight, the door locked—now all Tsuna had to do was wait and hope that Reborn didn't somehow find a way to break in. The brunet traipsed back to his mattress and took a seat, deftly fingering his cell phone beside him. He then let himself fall backwards, his back thumping against the mattress. His legs felt like jelly and his insides were practically bubbling and churning, his fingers fidgeting restlessly along the plane of his stomach. There was a feeling deep inside him that doubted a locked door and a shut window would keep the hitman out. When Reborn wanted something, he was sure to get it. Tsuna had found out the hard way. Just thinking about the incident sent a shiver wracking through his body, a tinge of red staining his cheeks.

A faint creaking sound right outside Tsuna's bedroom door made him tense. The floorboards continued to creak, making Tsuna sit up instinctively, watching the shadow pass underneath his door. Tsuna's breath hitched. Oh man, oh man. He was sure Reborn was just outside. Suddenly, the creaking stopped, and so had the shadow.

"Open the door."

Tsuna nearly let out a shriek, but his fast-acting hand quickly quelled the cry. There he sat upon the edge of his bed, his hand over his mouth, his body slightly quivering. "No," Tsuna mumbled through his hand. He closed his eyes.

"Open the door now, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn purred. The hitman's voice was incredibly pungent and low, so rich sounding that Tsuna could practically feel the voice vibrations. Tsuna immediately shook his head. "No!" He exclaimed a little louder. "I'll be good. I won't use my phone, I'll stay grounded. Just leave me alone!"

Tsuna could hear a lithe tapping sound come from the other side of his door, as though fingers were drumming along the wood. It was a hollow noise that seemed to lull Tsuna into some semblance of peace, his eyelids drooping shut, but then he remembered just _who_ was standing outside his door, and immediately bolted from his stupor.

Tsuna glanced at his phone. Should he call the police? Or maybe he should post a Facebook update and explain that Reborn was about to kill him and that if anybody cared enough, they'd come over immediately and save him? Hopefully Mukuro wouldn't see his status update, even though Tsuna had no idea how the illusionist even had access to the internet to begin with.

When Tsuna moored his eyes back towards the door, he gasped. Reborn's shadow was no longer lurking beyond, meaning the hitman had moved elsewhere. This was a rather alarming prospect. Either Reborn had given up and went back downstairs, or he was creeping somewhere around the house, waiting for a preemptive strike. Tsuna wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Tsuna deliberately sat up from his bed, the mattress groaning after him. He shuffled over to his dresser drawer and fiddled with the items on its surface. His dresser was riddled with sheets of crumpled paper (botched homework attempts), lead pencils, and strangely enough, rubber bands. He hadn't a clue where the rubber bands came from. He guessed maybe Lambo had snuck into his room while he was away at school. The only way Tsuna knew this were by leftover patches of bushy, crimped black hair that stuck to the floor in haphazard clumps, and the occasional glistening snot stain, which by the way, was incredibly gross.

"Blehh," Tsuna grumbled, grabbing a singular sock from the floor. He wiped the top of his dresser, where grease stains were streaked across the surface. His sock would be an unfortunate casualty in the war to keep his room tolerably clean. Just when he was about to deposit the cruddy sock in the waste basket, a sickening crash came from behind him.

Shards of glass and bits of wood and plastic flew across his room like projectiles, embedding into his bed sheets and pelting the floor with grains of glinting glitter. A rush of icy air dashed into the room, making the hairs on Tsuna's arms stand on end, and just when he was about to turn and high tail it towards his door, something careened into him and sent him slamming down atop his mattress, the springs creaking and groaning under his weight. The breath was knocked out of him, and he spent the next couple of seconds trying to catch it again, his lungs stinging with the effort. There was a substantial weight looming over him.

With watery eyes, Tsuna looked up into the impassive face of Reborn. Tussled tufts of raven black hair jutted from beneath the man's trademark Fedora, glossy sideburns curling along the sides of Reborn's narrow face. The hitman was towering over him, one leg pressed between the teen's legs, the other resting beside Tsuna's hip. The barrel of a pistol was pressed right at Tsuna's temple, the sulfuric smell of gunpowder mixed with ritzy smelling cologne invading the teen's nasal cavity.

Tsuna nearly shrieked in distress when Reborn lowered himself ever so slowly, until Tsuna could essentially feel Reborn's warm breath puff against his already flushed cheeks, heat ghosting down his neck. Reborn's charcoal eyes glittered threateningly, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The hitman gently nudged Tsuna's head with the point of his pistol, grinning when Tsuna whimpered and pushed weakly at the other's chest. Reborn tilted his head and lowered his body until their chests were pressed flush against one another, the hitman's lips grazing the line of Tsuna's jaw. Reborn smiled and breathed, "You're still grounded, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

**Tweekerz: There we go, for all you R27 fanatics out there...even though there aren't that many. AND I DON"T KNOW WHY. This is the most obvious pairing of them all if you think about it.**

**Thanks for reading this installment, and leave a review if you can! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Replies:**

**Sachiel** **Angelo**: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed that bit of R27. And what happened last time between the two is a secret…shhh. Yes, there's not enough R27 out there. I actually wrote another R27 fic on here, but it's with infant!Reborn….hahah. –runs away- **natcat5**: 6927 was my first KHR pairing! I still love it! Tsuna is always in trouble, poor thing. **Mayra**-**the**-**fox**: Thank you! I'd love to be Tsuna, if it meant getting felt up by Reborn 8D **CircusKittyCat**: I haven't searched for any other facebook fics in the KHR universe, but I've seen a lot with other animes. I'll keep on truckin! **Mel**-**Chama**: LOLLLLLL Holy shit, you just made me piss my pants xD You don't look at Reborn like that period unless you want him to jump your bones =3= **Lullaby** **Spectrum**: Hibird is just an adorable little ball of fluff. My friend ordered a hibird plushy. I was so jealous, but then she gave me a Mukuro figurine, so I was all content and happy with the world again. xD and it's okay, we're all a bit crazy. **AngelDono**: X27 IS ONE HOT PAIRING INDEED. There'll be some of that bamfness in here –googly eyes- G27 is another pairing that's so effing hot, even though it's incestuous, but I like that too! I'm just all over the place! **Kichou**: Hibird's just snuggling up on Tsuna's pillow, enjoying his time. It's so adorable. I would love to wake up and turn to see a round ball of fluff staring back at me. **Silbermondie**: I like Reborn in both forms when being paired with Tsuna, haha! I like a lot of strange pairings, so something like that doesn't get to me anymore xD I read a fanfics between Hibari and Namimori…Hibari was…effing Namimori (the wall)….and Tsuna thought he was doing it to some girl. How wrong he was. **Fitha**: R27 is major hot. **DemonicAngel96**: Oh, a sandwich pairing, why yes of course! And S27 definitely, because I totally dig that pairing. **Little** **Lady** **Lime**: That's how I like Yamamoto, light and air headed. Tsuna should just accept Reborn's "advances" **naruke3176**: Tsuna's lucky then! **Dolphinherovamp5**: I never thought about R27 when I was totally obsessed with KHR two years ago. But then I started slashing weird things, and then I thought, oh! Reborn! I gotta' try me some of that. And so I did. And I loved it ever since. **Rhemi**: Mukuro can just do amazing things, he's that wonderful. The ideas just pop into my head. Humor is a big part of my life, I like to laugh. And I also think about new scenarios before I go to sleep. **Atsuko**-**san**: Tsuna's just that No-Good. **Nightmaric**: X27 and S27 there shall be! Another person requested it, so I'm so gonna' do it, but also because those pairings are so hot. Varia27 is the best! I love to pair Tsuna with Bel too, it's just too cute. Yeah 8D **NeutronStarsCollide**: OMG. That's my job m'dear. I was hoping I would convert more people to R27. I'm glad I was able to. Shamal better back the fuck off Nana! **Yukirin**-**Sama**: -spazzes on ground- Thank you, thank you! All27 is the best pairing there is. **DistanceBetween**: Thank you! **RealityBitez**: Thanks for all the reviews, love! **Black** **Rose**-**Silver** **Moonlight**: It wouldn't be Gokudera without cursing! **AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**: Finally, right? There shall be more! **Runwithanime**: thank you! If I made it any more steamier, I would have had to change the rating to M. 0-0 **Bippy**-**Tsu**: I'm so glad to have made you laugh! **Anime**-**spade**: Thank ya m'dear!

**Tweekerz: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews. I love you all, seriously. Each review I receive is precious and I take it to heart, just thought I'd let you all know that. I wouldn't have decided to expand this without your encouragement, even though the posts are short and there's not a lot of chapters yet. Thank you once again. ;-;**

**Future Warning: Just giving a heads up. When I say All27, I MEAN ALL27. There may be some weird and strange pairings in this fic, so be warned my children. I come from the world of Western slash, where anything goes. Here's some examples of what pairings I've experimented with, just to give you a feel: Sorting Hat/Harry Potter, Bumblebee/Sam, Christopher/Wikus (District 9. COME ON.) yeahhhh-**

**Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. All27.**

**Pairings in this post: AC27, Lussuria33**

**Note: MORE DRAMA THAN HUMOR IN HERE. Not that srs though. 8D OH YEAH, and adult!Colonnello.**

* * *

**Reborn** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Colonnello will be training you today.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: WHAT? He trained me last week! And the week before that! And the week before that! I'm still hurting!

**Reborn**: Too bad, so sad. You're still training with him.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: And you couldn't have told me this sooner because…?

**Reborn**: I don't like that attitude, Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What attitude?

**Reborn**: That one.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't know what you're talking about!

**Reborn**: Be ready and dressed. Colonnello will pick you up at 6.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Jesus!

* * *

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Heard you're training with the C-man today, 10th.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Colonnello.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh. :/ Yeah. Wait…how did you know?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: He's just as unpredictable as Reborn xD

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: You totally ignored my question!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Sucks balls. I mean, he has that bad ass gun and all.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: = n= Thanks Gokudera. D:

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: No problem 10th!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: lol even I got that.

* * *

**Lussuria** * **Ryohei Sasagawa**: Hey!

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: uhhh. Hey!

**Lussuria**: Whatcha' doing?

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: Training! Well, not right now obviously. lol

**Lussuria**: Extreme training?

(**Ryohei** **Sasagawa** likes this.)

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: Yeah! How did you know!

**Lussuria**: Had a feeeeeeling. =u=

**Xanxus**: Ugh.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't wanna' train with Colonnello today. D:

**Reborn**: Shut up.

**Colonnello**: I'm offended, kora!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Well, okay, I did, but that's just because I'm really tired.

**Colonnello**: Still hurting from last week? I really pounded ya', kora!

(**Hana** **Kurokawa** likes this.)

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: Hana! Again?

**Hana** **Kurokawa**: I'm sorry, I'll stop.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: …..okay.

* * *

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto** likes **When Severus Snape struts into Malfoy Manor like A BAMF**.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: LOL! Someone should photoshop that and put Xanxus in it xD

**Belphegor**: USHISHISHI.

**Lussuria**: Omg. That would be hilarious.

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: I'll do it.

(**Chikusa** **Kakimoto** likes this.)

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: But you're in Vendicare!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Silly Tsunayoshi-kun. I downloaded the program through my eye.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Oh yeah! He has wi-fi! Haha!

(**Haru Miur**a and 10 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Colonnello** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: We still gotta' train little man, kora!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Awwwww.

**Colonnello**: Stop whining.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: AWWWWWWWW.

**Colonnello**: :/

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Sorry, this just totally sucks.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I mean, you don't suck! You're awesome!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: In your own way. Ack! That came out wrong too! What I mean is….I don't know what I mean 494yeidh5ape9 D:

**Colonnello**: Hmm, I have an idea. Hold up, let me PM you.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Why?

**Colonnello**: Reborn.

* * *

**Messages**

**Colonnello: **Alright then, here's the deal. I can give you two alternatives, kora!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't like the sound of this. Are you sure Reborn can't read this?

**Colonnello**: I'm PMing you, they're private. Private messaging, kora! Don't worry, he won't be able to see em.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Sorry. I just get so paranoid all the time. Reborn knows about everything. It's like…I can't even take a piss without him knowing about it! Gah!

**Colonnello**: LOL sucks to be you!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: hey!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: It's just…we're lucky that Reborn hasn't found out about us, and I'm still like…wondering why he hasn't yet. QAQ

**Colonnello**: Don't question it. And you know what, Reborn can't do shit if you just stick with me, got it, kora?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Okay, I trust you. And another thing! Watch what you say on wall posts! People could take it the wrong way. Try to play it cool.

**Colonnello**: Like you do? Suuuure. Anyway. The two alternatives: we can be douches and train like we're supposed to, or….

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Or what? I think I know where this is heading….

**Colonnello**: We can do what we usually do, hm? ;D

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh gawd, I was hoping it wasn't gonna' come to this. ._.

**Colonnello**: Why? We DO train…for the first hour anyway.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: But then we! Agh! I can't even type it out its so embarrassing!

**Colonnello**: It's just a little harmless fun.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: That's just the thing. Is that all it is?

**Colonnello**: I'm not following. C:

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't know what we're doing. What's…this?

**Colonnello**: I don't know why we have to label it, kora. It's not like it matters.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Wait….what. I don't understand.

**Colonnello**: What don't you understand, kora?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: So, wait a minute. The stuff that we do during training sessions…what is that? We're just messing around? What?

**Colonnello**: Well, if you'd like to call it that, then yeah, kora.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Okay. Woah.

**Colonnello**: I don't know why you're getting your panties in a twist, Sawada. D:

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I wear boxers! And I don't even know what to think right now.

**Colonnello**: That's the idea, don't think, just do.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I bet it's not just harmless fun with Lal.

**Colonnello**: Leave her out of this Sawada.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Okay, nevermind. I'll see you in a couple of hours then.

**Colonnello**: Okay. So are we still gonna'…you know?

**Colonnello**: Sawada?

* * *

**Reborn * Tsunayoshi Sawada: **Colonnello will pick you up in an hour, Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I know, I can read a clock ya know.

**Reborn**: Again with that attitude.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Sorry.

**Reborn**: ?

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm tired. Sore. I'm gonna go to bed. =_=

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Sleep tight 10th!

**Reborn**: You better not snore this time…

(**Mukuro** **Rokudo** and 9 other friends like this.)

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: lol! How cute! Tsu-kun snores!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: =_=

* * *

**Messages**

**Colonnello**: Hey, what was with you at training, kora?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm going to bed. Night.

**Colonnello**: Answer me!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What do you mean what was with me? We trained, that's what we're supposed to be doing, t r a i n i n g.

**Colonnello**: But that's all we did!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: …

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm going to bed.

* * *

**Tweekerz: Save the drama fo' yo' mama Tsuna. Sorry for the slight drama.**

**I love that Severus Snape facebook page! It makes me laugh 8D**

**Please review m'darlings! ;-;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. All27.**

**Pairings in this post: human!Leon27**

**Tweekerz: I told you this was All27.**

**Note: HUMAN LEON. That is all.**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: HOLY SHIT. What is this I don't even.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: What's the matter, 10th? You need me to come over?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: What's up Tsuna?

**Haru** **Miura**: It's not nice to curse on the internet Tsuna-san. Hahi!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Only herbivores shout over the internet. :/

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: You guys. Holy crap you guys. You're not gonna' believe me. Omg. Hiiiiee!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: WHAT IS IT 10TH? Are you in danger?

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: Please tell us Tsu-kun! We're worried!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Idek. Holy crap. I just….woah.

**Xanxus**: Hurry the fuck up.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hiiiie! Okay. Um, I'm not sure how to explain this, but here we go. Uhhhh….Leon just turned….human.

**Xanxus**:…

**Xanxus**: wtf is this shit.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Nice one Tsuna! Haha!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: 10th?

**Belphegor**: Um.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: What a fucking liar.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: NO. I'm serious! I don't know what to do!

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: You're funny Tsu-kun. ^^

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'M BEING SERIOUS I SWEAR ON MY LIFE.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: He's swearing on his life! Holy shit, 10th, how did this happen?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: And you call me gullible, haha!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Prove it.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** posted a picture.

(**Hana** **Kurokawa** likes this.)

**Superbi** **Squalo**: Holy fucking shit.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: BAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Well what do you know! Haha!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: It's an UMA!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Wao.

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: I don't believe this!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I know, I know! Reborn left him here with me while he went to go make a call to the 9th.

**Lussuria**: You know, feel free to beat me with a stick or something, but that lizard is pretty hot.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: He's a chameleon! And ew!

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: Does he really have green hair? That's an odd color.

**Haru** **Miura**: Such lovely green eyes!

**Lussuria**: And he's tall!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: But srsly 10th, how did this happen?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: He was supposed to be molting!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Well obviously that didn't happen.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: And then, there was like…this explosion. And out came Leon! Ack! It's weird! It's still giving me the creeps.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: What's he doing right now?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Well…he's uhh….just sitting next to me. Staring at me. Watching me type.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Does he blink 10th?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Why…?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: I HAVE TO KNOW.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: …..yes.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Amazing!

(**Belphegor** and 6 other friends like this.)

**Haru** **Miura**: How does his skin feel? O3o

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Um, like skin I guess. I don't know!

**Kyoko** **Sasagawa**: You should tie his hair back Tsuna, it looks like it's getting in his way. :O

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Don't do it Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll be jealous.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: WILL YOU GUYS STOP. This is serious!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: yeah, y'all shut the fuck up!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Don't let the UMA touch you 10th! You could contract some kind of disease or something.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Hey, hey. Does Leon still do that tongue flick thing in that form?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: …..

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Retard! Why the hell would you wanna know that!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: :D

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: AHHHHHHHHH. LEON LICKED ME. GROSS.

(**Xanxus** and 16 other friends like this.)

**Fuuta**: Tsuna-nii, that's gross!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Fuuta! You're too young to have a facebook! Go away!

**Dino** **Cavallone**: LOL Tsuna, that's really nasty. Hahhahahah

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Quarantine yourself 10th! Take a shower! I'll come over and help you!

**Haru** **Miura**: hahi! I don't want to kiss you anymore Tsuna-san. D:

**Haru** **Miura**: or do i?

**Colonnello**: That's beastiality, kora!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I was just sitting here looking up videos on youtube, and then, and then he just leans over and licks me! Hiiiiiieeee.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: What video were you watching?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: That's not important!

* * *

**Colonnello** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Is the lizard still there?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Yes! And Reborn isn't back yet!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: And I think Leon's hungry, because he keeps on staring at me and flicking his tongue.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: So he does flick it!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: stfu baseball freak.

**Colonnello**: Well, I'm no lizard expert, but yeah, you probably should.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: He's a chameleon! And yeah….I will.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: I don't know what UMAs eat 10th, I'm sorry.

**Tsunayoshi** **Gokudera**: Uhm, that's okay Gokudera.

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Oya, oya, this is the perfect opportunity to catch fireflies with you, little Vongola. Kufufu~

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: I don't think chameleons eat fireflies…

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Idek if he eats bugs in this form! Should I just try feeding him some noodles or something?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Don't give him the expensive noodles! Give him instant!

* * *

**Nana** **Sawada** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Tsu-kun, who's that strange green-haired man sunbathing out on the front porch?

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: HIIIIEEE! I just went to the bathroom and already he's gone! I'm sorry, uhm, that's Reborn's cousin.

**Nana** **Sawada**: Oh! Would he like something to eat?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Uhm, no…later.

**Nana** **Sawada**: Okay! :D

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I can't get Leon to come inside! D:

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: Try luring him in with food!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I tried that already! He just ignores me!

**Lussuria**: Mm, let me come on over there and coax him inside.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: EWWWWWWWW.

**Xanxus**: Lussuria, stop being fucking gross.

**Lussuria**: Hee hee, yes boss! =u=

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What should I do? He won't leave the porch!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: lol he prolly just likes the sun.

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: This sounds like a job for Ryohei!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: NO! Just….stay where you are Ryohei!

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: Okay!

**Xanxus**: Just fucking drag him inside. Stop being a pussy.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hiiiiie! Okay, okay!

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: He licked me again! QAQ

(**Xanxus** and 15 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Tweekerz: All pairings are possible in this! None can escape. And I just like weird shit like that 8D**

**Glossary:**

**idek: i don't even know**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. All27.**

**Pairings in this post: 0027**

**Tweekerz: SUPER SPEEDY UPDATE. Yay! :D**

**Note: Set before the botched ceremony.**

**Written for _AngelDono _and _fitha_, who requested this pairing.**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** is now friends with **Enma** **Kozato**.

(**Ryohei** **Sasagawa** and 14 other friends like this.)

**Superbi** **Squalo**: Well what do ya' know, one little shit befriends another little shit. Go figure.

**Adelheide** **Suzuki**: I suppose I can allow this.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: You fucking better! The 10th can be friends with whomever he chooses!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Okay Gokudera, that's enough!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Thanks 10th!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Ehh….I wasn't complimenting you, but anyway! Hi Enma!

**Enma** **Kozato**: I don't know how to work this thing.

* * *

**Enma** **Kozato**: I don't know what to put here.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: You can just type about whatever! It's your status!

**Enma** **Kozato**: But why would I want to do that?

**Lussuria**: So that everyone could be up in yo' business.

**Enma** **Kozato**: Oh.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Well, it's not really like that! Facebook is fun! You just write down whatever you feel like putting. :]

**Enma** **Kozato**: Okay.

* * *

**Enma** **Kozato**: I was bullied again today. Black eye. Busted lip. I think my ribs are broken. It hurts to breath.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: …

**Ryohei** **Sasagawa**: uhhhhhhhhh.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Wao.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Uhm, Enma, when I said you could write whatever you want…I uhm, nevermind.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: This is the most depressing thing I've ever read.

(**Takeshi** **Yamamoto** and 8 others like this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** is now friends with **Koyo** **Aoba** and 5 other people.

**Koyo** **Aoba**: Hey, does that stupid idiot also have a facebook?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Ryohei?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Wow, Tsuna, you just acknowledged it. Lol!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hiiiie! I didn't mean it like that! But yeah, he has one. Search him.

**Koyo** **Aoba**: Hah! Found him! Now I can spam his page.

(**Hana** **Kurokawa** likes this.)

**Dino** **Cavallone**: How was that sexual?

**Hana** **Kurokawa**: It wasn't.

* * *

**Adelheid** **Suzuki** * **Kyoya** **Hibari**: I sent you a friend request.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: I know.

(**Mukuro** **Rokudo** likes this.)

* * *

**Kaoru** **Mizuno** * **Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Hi.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Oh hey Mizuno! How did ya' like practice?

**Kaoru** **Mizuno**: It was nice. Thanks for dressing up like a corn.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: I think I missed something here…

(**Hayato** **Gokudera** and 10 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** * **Enma** **Kozato**: Hey Enma! :D We were all thinking about going to the mall tomorrow, then we might catch a movie after. Wanna' come?

**Enma** **Kozato**: I don't think so.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh…that's okay. Maybe next time then.

**Enma** **Kozato**: Yeah.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: Rejected.

* * *

**Messages:**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada: **Hey Enma! Are you…mad at me?

**Enma** **Kozato**: Mad?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Yeah. I mean….it's just a feeling.

**Enma** **Kozato**: What if I said that I was?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Ack! Are you? I don't want you to be mad at me! What did I do?

**Enma** **Kozato**: Hypothetically speaking.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh! Phew! Well…I wouldn't like that. That'd be very stressful for me actually. ^^;

**Enma** **Kozato**: What would you do then?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Uhm. I guess I'd try to understand why you'd be mad, and make you like me again.

**Enma** **Kozato**: Who said that I liked you?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just, I'd like us to be friends. I mean, we already are friends on Facebook, but isn't that kind of superficial? I'd like us to be friends in real life, like Yamamoto and Gokudera.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh man, I think I made myself sound incredibly sappy! Sorry! I'm no good at these things ._.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Enma?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Well anyway, I'm logging off now. I'll talk to you later hopefully?

* * *

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hey, when we go to the mall, can we check the sports store first?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Um….yeah. You don't have to ask me Yamamoto!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Awesome. It's just, they're having a sale on mitts and I wanna make it there in time before it ends.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: How laaaaaaaame.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Hey! I don't say anything to you when we go to that Sci-fi store!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: shaddup!

* * *

**Enma** **Kozato** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I think I'll go to the mall with you guys.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh…okay.

**Enma** **Kozato**: You don't sound too enthusiastic.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Just meet up at my house at 12 tomorrow. We'll leave from there.

* * *

**Messages**:

**Enma** **Kozato**: I'm sorry.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What for?

**Enma** **Kozato**: When we messaged earlier.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh…yeah.

**Enma** **Kozato**: You're mad aren't you?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: No, it's just….. I've been thinking.

**Enma** **Kozato**: About what?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm gonna stop trying to be your friend.

**Enma** **Kozato**: …

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I can tell you're uncomfortable whenever I try to be friendly towards you, like you're indecisive. I can't force you to be my friend. That would be weird.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Can we at least stay facebook friends, if not real friends? Please don't defriend me.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: hello?

* * *

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Can't wait to go to the mall and buy my new mitt!

**Superbi** **Squalo**: This is the most LAMEST fb status update in the history of status updates.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Leave me alone! D:

**Superbi** **Squalo**: Just saying.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: lol you two.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: VOOI! I don't like the way you typed that, fucking horse.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: -runs away-

**Romario**: -and trips- you forgot to add that.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: Romario!

**Romario**: I'm just trying to be realistic, boss.

(**Haru** **Miura** and 7 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Hayato** **Gokudera** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm on my way to your house 10th! Baseball idiot's with me already.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Okay, cool! Just ring the doorbell and I'll be down! :]

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Alrighty. Oh, is Enma going after all?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Yup.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Cool.

* * *

**(Mobile) Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: At the mall with **Hayato** **Gokudera**, **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** and **Enma** **Kozato**. And I got my new mitt! Yay! :D

**Haru** **Miura**: Awww, I wanted to get tagged. You guys didn't invite me! ;^;

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: haha, sorry Haru!

**Haru** **Miura**: and he laughs!

(**Kyoya** **Hibari** and 2 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Messages**:

**(Mobile) Hayato** **Gokudera**: HOLY FUCK. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Why don't you answer your texts?

**(Mobile) Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Sorry! Hey, where did you go? The movie's still playing! I'm all alone! And what's taking Enma and Tsuna so long, I thought they went to get snacks?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Oh, they're snacking alright. On each other.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: haha, wut?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Enma and 10th are getting their mack on!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: What the….seriously?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: I shit you not! They're right here in the bathroom! They didn't even notice me come in. I don't know whether I should tell Enma to back the fuck off or what! Would 10th get mad at me?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Why would he get mad?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: 10th seems to be really enjoying it. ._.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Send me a pic!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Ew wtf, pervert.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: I won't believe it until I see it!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Fine, fuck. I'll send it to you in a text.

[time passage]

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Holy crap! You're right! Dude…Enma's got him pressed against the stall and everything, haha! How did you take it without them noticing?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: I'm in the stall next to them, holy shit, I can hear so much…..ahhh. I had to stand up on the toilet. I'm afraid to leave because then they'll hear and come out and we'll all stare at each other strangely….ah! 10th!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: It's like they're eating each other, haha!

* * *

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: The mall was awesome today, but the movies…..woah. Just woah.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: That was a cool movie, wasn't it Gokudera?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: You didn't even see all of it 10th!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: hahaha…I guess not! ^^;

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: And why is that Tsunayoshi-kun?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh, nothing!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: You wouldn't have happened to be getting your groove on in the bathroom stall, would you?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: HIIIEEE! What!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: How did you know that!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: I was in the next stall over.

(**Dino** **Cavallone** and 17 other friends like this.)

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tweekerz: Thank you all so much for the support! I take every review to heart, I just want you to know that. Sorry it took me a while to update. D:**

**Summary: Tsuna gets a facebook. Allx27**

**Pairings in this post: mild X27**

* * *

**Xanxus **posted a picture.

(**Lussuria** and 7 other friends like this.)

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: That's a nice pic of you Xanxus! :]

**Xanxus**: Who the fuck said you could post a comment on my pic.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: 0_0

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm sorry! I'll delete it.

**Xanxus**: Good.

**Xanxus**: And dislike it too.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: What just happened here…?

(**Kyoko** **Sasagawa** and 5 other friends like this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I have a science project to do. D:

**Dino** **Cavallone**: lol sucks to be you.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: :(

**Dino** **Cavallone**: I'm kidding little bro.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Do you need some help 10th? I can come on over.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh no! You don't need to do that. Reborn's uhh, helping me.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I lied. Oh god guys Reborn has a gun to my head right now and he said if I don't finish this project by tonight he's gonna shoot. HelpmesavemeIthinkI'mgonnadie.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: 10th!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: 10th?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: That's it I'm on my way.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: haha, oh Tsuna. Troll harder.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** * **Xanxus**: Hey Xanxus! What are you doing up so late? Haha.

**Xanxus**: ….

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: haha ^_^;;

**Xanxus**: none of your business.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh, okay.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: this is relevant to my interests.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: You're up too Dino? It's late!

**Dino** **Cavallone**: Well if you just look to the left of the page you can see who's on and who's not. And you're one to talk!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Shhhh! Don't tell Reborn!

**Dino** **Cavallone**: I'm surprised to see Xanxus still up. He's prolly lurking lol

**Dino** **Cavallone**: that lurker .

**Xanxus**: I'm not fucking lurking.

**Xanxus**: I'm tending my farm.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: ….

**Dino** **Cavallone**: …

**Xanxus**: And I don't want any of you fuckers visiting my farm. Got that?

**Dino** **Cavallone**: why can't I stop laughing.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** tagged **Kyoko Sasagawa** and 6 other friends in a photo.

(**Reborn** and 7 other friends like this.)

**Yamamoto** **Takeshi**: Sweet!

**Haru** **Miura**: Tsuna~ take the photo down. You caught my bad side ;^;

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Hey I have my glasses on!

**Yamamoto** **Takeshi**: Lol you know what, idk when we took this.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Wtf.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: FB says that 8 other people like this.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: And one of them is Xanxus.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: 0_0

**Yamamoto** **Takeshi**: Woah! Xanxus actually liked something! Of Tsuna's!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Apocalypse! I wonder why though?

**Xanxus**: I'm in the background.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: wut.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I don't recall you being there that day….

**Xanxus**: See that dark figure way in the back. In the corner.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: I SHAT BRICKS.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Turned in my science project. School's over. Today's Friday! :D

(**Haru** **Miura** and 11 other friends like this).

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Yesterday was Thursday.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Uhhm…okay. I know that…how are you still on here?

**Superbi Squalo**: Today it is Friday.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Yeah, I just said that!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: We we we so excited.

**Haru** **Miura**: We so excited!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Excited for what?

**Dino** **Cavallone**: We gonna have a ball today!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What are you guys trying to tell me!

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Tomorrow is Saturday.

**Reborn**: And Sunday comes afterwards.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: What!

* * *

**Tweekerz: If you guys didn't understand the Friday part, then I suggest you watch Friday by Rebecca Black. Prepare your earplugs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. All27.**

**Pairings in this post: mild 10027 and SD**

**Notes: THIS CHAPTER'S TIME LINE/UNIVERSE IS FLOATING AROUND IN SPACE. The only way I could put Byakuran in here without going all technical with it. Eh, but I've stated this in the beginning.**

**Tweekerz: Thanks so much for all you reviewers that have put up with me since the first chapter. :3**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** is now friends with **Byakuran**.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: WUT. 10th?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: How is he..wasn't he…whaaaat?

**Haru** **Miura**: I don't get it, but whyyyy Tsuna-kun?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hieee! I was forced to! He said he'd kill me in a different dimension if I didn't accept his friend request!

**Byakuran**: Ne, Tsunayoshi~

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: YOU BETTER HAVE CLOTHES ON.

**Byakuran**: –eats marshmallow— :T

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: SEE, he's taunting us 10th! De-friend him! Please?

**Byakuran**: I wouldn't do that if I were you Tsunayoshi. :]

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: ARGH.

**Reborn**: No. Don't de-friend him just yet. We can keep an eye on him this way.

**Byakuran**: Or vice versa.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: OTL I hate this.

* * *

**Byakuran** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: -throws a marshmallow at you—

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Stop that!

**Byakuran**: I'll think about it.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Go awayyyyy. D:

**Byakuran**: You're the one who accepted my friend request.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: It wasn't mutual! You forced me to!

**Byakuran**: lol, details aren't important.

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: hey hey hey, what's going on in here?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Mukuro!

**(Mukuro** **Rokudo** likes this.)

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Why are you friends with this bastard, Tsunayoshi-kun?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: -_-

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: C:

**Byakuran**: (^_^)

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: u_u

**Mukuro** **Rokudo: **:/

**Byakuran**: = n=

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: what are we doing.

* * *

**Dino** **Cavallone** and **Superbi** **Squalo** were tagged in a photo.

(**Dino** **Cavallone** and **8 other**s like this.)

**Dino** **Cavallone**: Woahhh. Reborn, how the hell did you get this pic? Nostalgia~

**Reborn**: I have my sources.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: VOIIII. I didn't consent to this.

**Lussuria**: Ohhh~ You guys were pretty chummy back then. OuO

**Superbi** **Squalo**: Stuff it.

**Lussuria**: Already did. ^u^

(**Hana** **Kurokawa** likes this.)

**Superbi** **Squalo**: ಠ_ಠ

* * *

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: If Charlie Sheen went on a diet, he'd be Charlie Lean! :D

(**Kyoko** **Sasagawa** and **7 others** like this.)

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: If Charlie Sheen was an organ, he'd be Charlie Spleen!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: ?

**Dino** **Cavallone**: If Charlie Sheen was a Pokemon, he'd use Charlie Smokescreen!

**Lussuria**: If Charlie Sheen was a plant seed, he'd be Charlie Bean!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Who the heck is Charlie Sheen?

**Mukuro Rokudo**: Winning.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I have an essay due tomorrow and I haven't even started yet. fml

**Reborn**: Excuse me?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Aw crap, I forgot I had you as a friend! Hiiieee!

**Reborn**: And don't you dare think about deleting this post. I've already seen it.

**Dino** **Cavallone**: Busted.

**Colonnello**: lol

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm sorrryyy! I don't like history! I suck at it.

**Reborn**: Get off. Right now.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: I can help 10th!

**Reborn**: Gokudera, stay out of this.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: okay.

**Reborn**: Off, Baka-Tsuna.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Okay, okay! QAQ

**Dino** **Cavallone**: geez, what a papa bear.

**Reborn**:….

**Dino** **Cavallone**: tee hee.

* * *

**Byakuran** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hello~

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: …hi.

* * *

**Reborn** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: You're using your phone, aren't you.

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: please don't hurt me. QAQ

**Reborn**: After I told you many times to get off.

**Reborn**: Go finish your essay.

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I'm sorry!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: 10th! Do what he says, quick!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: Hurry!

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Oh man, oh man, oh man. Bye guys! I can hear footsteps coming up the stairs!

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: You're doomed.

* * *

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: 15 min until school starts. My essay is crap, but I finished it = w=

(**Mobile**) **Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: I forgot to do mine.

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: But I just mentioned it on fb last night. You commented! You could've done it!

(**Mobile**) **Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: lol no :D

(**Mobile**) **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: -facewall-

* * *

**(****Mobile**) Kyoya **Hibari** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: The bell rang. Move. You'll be late to class herbivore.

**(****Mobile**) Tsunayoshi **Sawada**: Wait…how do you know…?

**(****Mobile**) Kyoya **Hibari**: 2nd story window. Look up.

**(****Mobile**) Tsunayoshi **Sawada**: Hiieee! That's scary!

**(****Mobile**) Kyoya **Hibari**: Yes.

**(****Mobile**) Tsunayoshi **Sawada**: I'll go, I'll go, just stop watching me plz.

(**Kyoya** **Hibari** likes this.)

* * *

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** is now friends with **Namimori** **Middle** **School**.

(**Kyoya** **Hibari** likes this.)

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: haha, what?

**Mukuro Rokudo**: o_o

**Haru** **Miura**: Hahi!

**Dino** **Cavallone**: idek how that can even happen.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: My mind is full of fuck!

**Reborn**: Even I don't get this.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: I approve.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Idek: I don't even know**

**Tweekerz: Next chapter will contain Namimori27. Done for a dear friend of mine. I love you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Tsuna gets a Facebook. All27.**

**Pairings in this post: Namimori27, one-sided 69Fran**

**NOTE: Hiiii. I've been updating faster because I found a new inspiration! I checked my email the other day and found that someone sent me a message that they and a few others had actually created a Facebook group of KHFB. I WAS LIKE WTF THIS IS AWESOME WUT.**

**So, the person who RPs Tsuna, invited me to join in. :]**

**We have so much freaking fun, I swear. It's hilarious. xD **

**This chapter is for you "Tsuna".**

* * *

Previously….

_**Tsunayoshi **__**Sawada**__ is now friends with __**Namimori **__**Middle **__**School**__._

* * *

**Hayato** **Gokudera** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: 10th! Something's fishy about this Namimori character…

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: That's what I think too…but I just couldn't ignore it! I hate ignoring people because then they'll get mad at me for not accepting their friend request. OTL

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: And then what if Hibari got mad at me for rejecting Namimori? HIEEE!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: It isn't even a fan page though, this is a legit user profile! That's fucking creepy, pardon my French.

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: lol but we're not even speaking French?

(**Dino** **Cavallone** and **5** **others** like this.)

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: 10th! Please reconsider!

**Superbi** **Squalo**: Calm your tits Hayato.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: STFU.

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: I don't even have tits…

* * *

**Fran** * **Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Hello master. :]

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: ….

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: But…but…what?

**Takeshi** **Yamamoto**: What what in the butt. :D

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Yamamoto just...…stfu.

(**Reborn** and 4 **others** like this.)

* * *

**Fran** * **Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Hello again master. You didn't respond the last time.

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Who are you?

**Fran**: :O –le gasp-

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: And how did you comment on my pro? I don't even have you as a friend.

**Fran**: Your pro isn't set on private.

**Fran**: And you'll know who I am in a couple of years. I forgive you.

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: That's not creepy.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: I still don't get this! Isn't Fran from the future? How?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: And how are YOU even on anyway?

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: :]

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: You know what, screw it. Nothing makes sense anymore.

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Poor bby, want me to come over and kiss your troubles away? Kufufu~

(**Hana** **Kurokawa** likes this.)

**Fran**: :/

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: ….no.

* * *

**Fran** * **Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Hi again. I sent you many friend requests, and you haven't accepted them yet.

**Mukuro** **Rokudo**: Oh I haven't? Oops.

**Fran**: Can you please accept now?

**Fran**: Hello?

**Fran**: Master?

**Fran**: I know you're on.

**Fran**: It says you're online.

**Fran**: Masterrrr?

**Fran**: Please?

**Fran**: I am disappoint. :/

* * *

**Namimori** **Middle** **School** * **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Hello~

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Um, hi there!

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: How are ya?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Fine!

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: You're that boy who always uses the 1st floor bathroom during lunch, aren't you?

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: 0_0

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Uhhh….

**Dino** **Cavallone**: woahh, awkward.

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: Am I right? You always keep the toilet so fucking nice and clean. Thank you.

**Superbi** **Squalo**: wtf

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: And just the other day, you closed a locker that someone accidentally left open.

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: People would have stuffed strange things in me, like thumb tacks and razor blades. So fuckin considerate!

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: I commend you, herbivore.

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Seriously, who and what are you?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Are you some creepy ass pervert behind this account or something? Leave 10th alone!

**Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**: Gokudera! Please!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: Sorry 10th.

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: Such a nice boy. :]

* * *

**Namimori** **Middle** **School** commented on **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada's** photo.

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: Hey! I recognize this place! You took this pic in one of my hallways, haha lol. I was very clean that day, the janitor just mopped my floors.

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: You caught my good side too! God, you're so fucking awesome. Look at my sparkling floor.

* * *

**Namimori** **Middle** **School** answered a question about **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada**.

_Is __**Tsunayoshi **__**Sawada**__ cool?_

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: Fuck yes!

* * *

**Hayato** **Gokudera** * **Namimori** **Middle** **School**: who the FUCK are you?

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: What is going on here?

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: tch. Nothing.

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: Hello Kyoya.

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Namimori. I trust you are doing well today.

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: Hell yes! Thank you for asking!

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: Are you coming up to the roof again tomorrow?

**Kyoya** **Hibari**: Yes. Please leave the door unlocked.

**Namimori** **Middle** **School**: No prob!

**Hayato** **Gokudera**: wtf just happened.

* * *

**This was a very awkward chapter.**

**Glossary:**

**I am disappoint: NOT A TYPO. It's a meme.**


End file.
